Johnsons Mission
by HALOROXLOL95
Summary: When Johnson and his crew are pinned down who can save them?
1. Chapter 1

JOHNSON'S MISSION

Hey guyz first time makin a halo story. Played it since forever ago. I relly like halos story so I thought Id make my own story about what happens when Johnson and his crew are pinned down by the ludicrus covenent hord. Btw johnson rox. Hes my favorite caracter. Hope u like.

CHAPTER 1

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE!

"Get sum fuckin fire on those fuckin enemies" says johnson. "those basterd grunts are too woormy I can barly even see those grunts".

It had been 3 days since johnson and his crew have had any contact with master cheif. Master cheif has been busy fiting the dark ludicrus covenant hord on the 2nd halo. Johnson was trying to keep his crew happy but they were getting low on supplies and too had died.

"Hi guys look!" says private tuckerson as he chucked a gernade at an incomming brute.

Two seconds later the incoming brute exploded. Tuckerson smiled but two seconds later he was shot in the head by the brutes partner.

"Fuckin damit" johnson screamed "we are getting fucked out here in new mombasa".

Johnson was scared but he could not show it to his crew. Johnson looked over his cover and saw 7 brutes 3 jakals 14 grunts and 7 more of the gold elites with swords. He grabbed his rocket loncher and yelled "taste this shit heads" and fired 3 rockets and killed 4 brutes all the jakals 9 of the grunts and 3 of the gold elites with swords.

Jan (his favorite crew member) said "not bad but watch this" and jan grabbed a bunch of gernades and started throwing them at the last of the enemys. The enemys all exploded with a big bang and lots of purple alien blood.

Jan said "im not that bad"

Johnson said "no your not" and winked at jan with his eyes.

Jan smiled hisitaintly because she knows johnson likes her but this is a mision but she likes him and she thinks its illegal cause hes her boss.

Johnson said " more fuckin enemys!"

Johnson turned on his ipod to nikelback because he fights better when he listens to music.

All of his crew tuld him to turn it off cause that music was from 2009 and this was the future. Butt johnson said the best music os from the past. "Damit emenys are getting closer to us" they were banshis and they shot alot of bullets at them.

Jan got hit in the arm but it was ok cause she was really srtong even thogh she did not have alot of musiles.

Johnson pulled out 2 shot guns and blew up the 3 banshis but they were alot more. Jan blew up 4 more banshis but even more banshis were still in the sky.

Johnsons crew (these are my friends in rl) josh knuckles, brandon galbreith, micheal beets, and samantha godwin all fired there wepons but they were not as good as johnson and jan.

"Fuck" screamed johnson. "My health is low"

"This may be the end of our mision" johnson screamed.

But as soon as things were looking bad things started looking good cause there was a huge shadow above johnson and his crew. They turned around and saw what they thought they wernt going to see.

…Master Chief!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY

Johnson screamed "damit master cheif why are you not on the 2nd halo are you a basterd"?!

"No im not" said master cheif. I blew that one up into space also."

"Well thats good! but theere banshis shootin bullets at me and the crew, do you want to join us and take down the ludracrous coventaint once and for now on"? screamed johnson.

"Yeah" master cheif yelled. He took out his pistal and shot a banshi right before it hit josh knuckles.

"Damnit" jan screamed at master chief "your good". She winked at him like in the way that johnson had winked at her.

Johnson got hurt cause he likd jan a that master chief was here she probaly wont because he is not her boss and hes a stronger warrior than johnson he thought cause he started to lik samantha( she's my girlfriend in rl).

"Everyone get on my worthog" master cheif said. All of them got on and johnson got on the turrent, he said "fuck these covenataint" and he shot down all the banshis while listening to some more nickelback. Jan and samantha both locked at the other person because they both saw johnson fighting covenaint and they both kind of liked johnson.

Jan was really atractive. She had long black hair and was asian. She wore green shorts without a helmet, she had always said to the crew "Helmets never saved me" so she went without one.

Samantha had light brown hair and dark eyes(she looks just like the girl from transformers). She had really long legs and was taller than johnson but only a little bitr. She meet johnson when they were in 7th grade in there war class. She liked him alot but dated his best freind cause she watned to get his atention.

Master chef was driving really fast and had hit a couple of the dark horde, they rolled under the tires and popped there heads like sqwerils. " Fuck Master Chi-" but it was too late and he hit a rocket that was lanched from a grunt.

The hole truck jumped and rocked and came onto the side of the road they were driving on. All of the crew and johnson were okay except fer michael beets who had his arm brocken off when they hit the ground, johnson laughed because michael was and ass hole anyways.

Now they were all unconshus because of the flip on the road. Jans clothes were all of because of the flip in the road. She was hurt prety badly and a lot of blood was coming out of her.

"Guys I think my health is faiding" she said as a joke but it tried to wink at johnson but there was to much blood. "Your to brave jan" johnson said as he was about to cry. He held her up in his arms and just stared at her for a while. He didn't know how this could happen. Was this his sault? She could not just die from a flip, because he had seen her take bullets from a coventaint banshi!

"I fucking love you jan" screamed johnson " I do not even care that you like master cheif I will always love you even if you die and you are always a part of my crew!"

"I lo-uhhhhhh………." Jan didn't say because on the word love she just breathed out all the air in her lungs. They were her last breathes she could ever have………


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

IF EVERYONE CARED

Johnson was upset. Johnson could not beleve that jan had just died when he had done alot of misions with her before. Johnson wanted to cry but he was to pissed at master cheif for flipping the truck.

"Fuckin damit master cheif" johnson said to master cheif.

"Im sorry" master cheif said as he took out his pistal and shot down another banshi and a brute sniper.

Johnson says "Hey it is ok we have a mision to do and we have to blow up all the coventaint at there headquarters and get them off earth".

As johnson and master cheif talked johnsons crew was busy fighting coventaint.

Samantha got out her sniper and no scoped 3 elites in a row. Knuckles threw a plasma gernade and stuck a coventaint turrent but brandon said "Hi guys watch this!" brandon jumped onto a tank and punched the roof in and killed the driver then put in a gernade and exploded the hole tank. Micheal stopped being and ass hole and started sword fighting with a gold elite with a sword who was invisible aslo. Micheal could not see the gold elite with a sword so he slammed the sword into the ground and made a big shock wave that nocked the elite on the ground and made him not invisible anymore. Micheal then jumped onto the gold elite with a sword and said "I see you!" and then micheal cut his head off of his shoulders. Purple aliean blood spilled all over everyone but micheal didn't care cause he was in the army the longest.

Just when johnson didn't see any more coventaint there were more. They came out from all saw a banshi heading right for him but he didn't care cause he just lost jan and was depressed.

"Master cheif lets do that attack we practiced" johnson screamed depressed to master cheif.

"OK!" master cheif screamed to johnson while picking him up.

Master cheif threw johnson at like a basketball at the banshi and when he got close he boarded the banshi and kicked the coventaint elite out of the banshi.

Now that johnson had a banshi he could see everything around him. Johnson saw the headquarters where all the coventaint dark hord were planning there next attack on new mombasa.

That was not going to happen because johnson had a banshi and johnsons crew was the best that there is in the war. They are even better then the odst people. And he had master cheif.

Samantha said "hey lets go to the coventaint headquarters while they arent much coventaint around".

Johnson thought that was a good idea even though it wasn't coming from jan (cause she died in the last chapter).

"Good idea" johnson screamed. "Lets fuckin go to the fuckin coventaint headquarts".

But before they were going to go there was a nother shadow above johnson and master cheif and his crew.

It was…..

The Arbitar!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

FAR AWAY

"Hi guys" said the arbitar who was wearing a cool black armor with flames and red streaks of light coming out of the arms. "Im on your side now cause the coventaint treated my people badly".

Johnson said "That is fuckin cool bitch we could use the help" johnson screamed as he lit his cigar.

Samantha did not like when johnson smoked cause it was bad for his health but she could not help but think that johnson looked cool when he smoked.

Master cheif tryed to kiss samantha but she said "no" but he keep trying so she kicked him in his balls. Johnson giggled with his cigar in his mouth. Master cheif got embarrased and said "shut up". Johnson did not like the way master cheif talked to him and how he tryed to kiss samantha because he liked her to. But there was a mision to do and he would have to like her later.

Arbitar said "Ok crew guys we gotta pull out of here and go to the coventaint dark hord headquarters to defeat them and get them off of earth so the people can be safe cause other wise all the humans are gonna die and everyone even your brothers and sisters will be gone and the human race as we knew it would be exinct like dinosaurs centuries ago".

Master cheif and johnson and johnsons crew all shook there heads and screamed "lets kill some fuckin coventaint basterds".

All of a sudden they herd the arbitar mumbling some magical words "Givitar magikar Powarzar!"

Johnson screamed "are you a basterd"?!

But it was to late. The spell was cast on johnson and master cheif and johnsons crew.

Johnson felt a strange feeling. Johnson grew flames around his intire body and could control fire now.

Master Cheif grew a mega cannon on his arm (like samus from metroud).

Samantha could run super fast.

Micheal can transfrom to any animal he wanted. (he got his arm back to)

Brandon got super strenth and he grew six times bigger.

Josh can now heal anything he wanted to even if you were sick or dead.

Johnson screamed "what the fuck was that arbitar"!

Master cheif also screamed "yea what the fuck was that arbitar"!

Arbitar screamed "It was an anchant spell that all arbitars are taught" (this part I made up) "we are only sposed to use It when we need it most and I think this is when we need it most".

Johnson and master cheif and arbitar and johnson crew all started to run the the coventaint ludicrus dark hord headquarters. (samantha ran ahead a little cause she runs faster now cause of the spell that arbitar put on her)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TOO BAD

So there they stood like a rock in the wind. The dark ludicros hord tower was straight a head. It was purple like there blood and shiny a million diamonds.

"Fuck this shit" michael tried to run because he was scared but he didn't because no one else was scared.

"Hey guys let fucking do this" Johnson screamed as he threw fire at the army of three hundred coventaint soldiers coming right at them. There were 100 brutes 100 Grunts 200 jackals and a lot more of there robot vehicles(I think they are called ghosts but someone plz tell me) They all crammed there super powers together and shot a huge beam that was probaly the britghtest light that will ever shine on earth the guys from space could see it and it even blinded a couple. It killed all of the coventaint but josh fell down.

"Dude thats gay!" yelled everyone! Josh had just died because there was too much power in him. He was a healer and could not heall himself cause of all the power that was drained from him.

"Fucking HELL"! Johnson screamed sooo loud and he cried he didnt even care that samantha was there because another of his crew had just been killed! He toook out a razor from his pocket and thought about cutting his wrists(he used to do that in middle school b4 everyone told him how bad it was and he got help) but he stopped cause it he knew itd make everyone else even more sad and jan now josh.

"Crew lets take his hoodie and his gernades because I have a plan to honor him" he cried.

So they took his gernades and his hoodie and wrapped them up in it and threw it into the front door of the Dark ludricrous horde forrtress where it exploded killing 400 enemies with swords!

Master cheif and the crew and johnson busted into the now exploded room to see 10000 more wating and pissed of cause those gernades had killed 400.

"We can kill them" johnson screamed and they went attacking them left and right.

Michael transformed into a grizzly bear and picked up a whole bunch of grunts and swalowed them like samons.

Samantha got her speed up and ran THROUGH at least 50 she tried to count.

Master Cheif and teh johnson sat like ducks firing bullet after bullet of fire and beams from his arm killed dozens.

Brandon with his strength went crazy because he was upset more than the rest of the crew about josh(because they were almost brothers) and he punched with his huge arms giant holes in 300 aliens.

The arbatar had been shot 12 times! But it was okay because he was stronger and pissed off. He just shook off the damage and screamed "You foolish tools"! and shot down waves after waves of the ludicros horde.

Before long this level of the fortress was covered in aliean blood and bodys. Johnson and the crew and stood breathing in and out and in and out. "Damn those fucking alians" Johnson screamed "but I like ma powers a whole lot".

Everyone shook there head and agreed because they all knew that there powers had and would change there lives forever……


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PHOTOGRAPH

They were all standin in a huge purple elavator with wierd desines on the walls.

Abitar said "Hey guys this boss is going to be tough because he has extra shielding AND hes pissed that we killed all of his guys I love you so be careful"

" Your gay" master cheif yelled at him but inside of master cheif he did not really mean that because he knew he wasnt gay he was just part of the crew.

"Would I do this if I was gay" he screamed grabbing samantha and trying to wrap his wierd mouth around her mouth. "Eww no way I like johnson!" she said on accident!

Everyone just stood there so got sooo red and so did johnson but before he could tell her that he liked her to the door opened.

There stood the biggest aliean all of them had ever seen. He was sitting in a chair and oviously had physical powers.

"This is for josh fuck you!" Michael screamed and ran forward transforming into a gorilla and jumping at the prophet. But this wouldnt work because the prophet used his mind and just ripped michael in half!

"Noooo"! screamed brandon who tried to use his super strenght on him but was also ripped into two seperate pieces.

"Hey you fucking loser!" screamed Samantha who was holding a plasma rifle and a pistol, and her clothes were all ripped. "Taste my bullets" she screamed as she tried to fire at the aliean! She hit him sooooo many times!

But do you know what he did? He just looked at her and said "You are shit too me!" in a loud voice he screamed "Soon all of your crew will be dead from my fist and my fist only!"

While he was standing up johnson master cheif arbitar and samantha all got ready because this was going to be and amazing fight to the death where there would be only one crew standing.

Super fast Samantha jumped on johnsons shoulders and they battled him. She made him run super fast to and wile johnson threw fire with Samantha on his shoulders he realized that he liked her more than jan.

While they did that the arbitar and master beef( lolz jk) shot there weapons at him like mad crazy they did back flips and hit and shot at him.

The prophet was taking soo much damage his shields could not even hold them off but then he just said "Haggra!" and just tossed everyone down with his physical powers. They were very powerful and secret to his power was that it drew off the dead souls of johnsons crew.

"You a bitch" johnson screamed at the prophet while he was laying down with everyone else(becuase they had been thrown).

"Now I will cut your womans throat you toad!" screamed the prophet. He picked up samantha by her hair.

"Don't!" johnson screamed as he did a jump and then kicked him in the jaw and then punched him in the stomach prophets jaw had broken 6 times but he just kept trying to cut jan in the neck while johnson was hitting arbitar and master cheif just laided together cause they were to week.

But then came michael from no where! He jumped over the prophets shoulder and bit himm in the arm even though there was still only half of him! The prophet screamed bloody misery and pain. Michael laughed but then the prophet ripped him in half again!Like paper!

"AGGGGGGGG! FUCK YOU ARE A BASTERD! DIE!" screamed johnson soooooooooooooo loud as he charged up a huge flaming fireball and lanched it right at the prophet! The prophet said " You foo-" but he was to late cause the fireball exploded his head legs and body. Samantha dropped to the flooor and had barely any of her clohtes on her. Purple blood just covered everyone and all the walls.

"Damn" johnson said when he was breathing some air in and out and he took a sip of his monster energy drink. "Will you do alright samantha"? he said then picked her up like he picked up jan( she was a charater that died ealier).

" Wink" she screamed. Johnson laighed at her because when someone liked someone else they would wink at the other person.

"Lets fucking go home" johnson screamed. He took another sip of monster and let samantha have some and then started to walk out.

(NOT OVER YET LEAVE COMMENTS PLZ


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**BURIAL PARTY**

It had been 2 weeks and 5 days cents chapter 6 when johnson and samantha and master chief and the arbitar had battled the prophet alien (was that a good chapter?). Johnson and samantha buried brandon and josh and micheal in the grave and what ever other parts of there body they could find. Samantha thouht she saw joshs spirit rise up from the grave and wave at her but johnson said that she was crazy and not to say anything crazy again or he will leave her (johnson did not believe in ghosts).

Master chief and arbitar did not come to the burying because master chief did not like parties and the arbitar had to recharge his laser weapons. The arbitar was very weak from using his misticle powers on johnson and samantha and johnsons crew in chapter 5.

Johnson had set up a burial party to honor josh and brandon and micheal deaths. Johnson invited all his favorite people that are still alive and johnson hoped they would come to the burial party to honor josh and brandon and micheal.

The party was going awesome. Johnson was kissing samantha for a long time. Nickelback was at the party and playing all the songs johnson had told them to play.

"You kiss real good samantha" johnson screamed.

"Thanks" samantha said.

"Are you wearing the new lipstick I got you from Lowes" johnson said (he was really proud of the sale he found on lipstick)

"Yes" samantha said.

"I can taste it really good" johnson said. "its so great liking you soooo much. Live in my house you will like it."

"But we had so many battles together" samantha said "I don't cook good" she winked.

"That is ok because I have lazer waves. They are like microwaves from the future" johnson winked with his eyes.

When nickelback was playing his favorite song all of a sudden the music turned off. Johnson pushed samantha away so he could find who turned the music off.

When he turned the corner into the other room he saw what he did not think he was going to see again since war camp…

Obama jr. (this is obamas son cause its the future)

(HEY GUYS I TOOK NOTES ON YOUR REVIEWS AND TRIED TO MAKE MY STORIES BETTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE)


End file.
